Lost In Your Lie
by Sparrow Shadow
Summary: Terra's thoughts as she tries to save Beast Boy from Slade. To the song Everybody's fool by Evanescence. Disclaimer. fourth book in serise. 1. Broken Heart, 2. Bring on the Rain, 3. Baby of mine. Must read to understand mentioned oc


Lost In Your Lie Sparrow Shadow

Terra stood with a decision to make as she stared Beast Boy in the eye. He was looking at her, fear, anger, and worry in his emerald eyes. She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't have a choice, despite his assurances that she did. She had made her choice a long time ago. Wishing it away didn't help. Neither did trying to change the past. What was past was past. She hated herself and wished she herself could die. She wished she could turn the spear on herself, sealing her fate and saving her friends. She thought before that she could destroy them. When she thought she had, it was hard enough. Now she knew that she hadn't, and she couldn't make herself do it again. She wouldn't go through it again.

perfect by nature

icons of self indulgence

just what we all need

more lies about a world that

never was and never will be

have you no shame don't you see me

you know you've got everybody fooled

So Slade was making her. She had made so many wrong choices and now the choice was made for her. Beast Boy was looking at her desperately, his eyes beseeching her not to hurt him, to control the powers she had been given and that Slade had no right to take away. She tried to reach out her hand to him but she was unable to. She had wanted to save him, she loved him, and now…It was to late. He was lost to her. He would never love her the way she wanted him to. She tried once again to force the spear away from him and turn it on herself, in vain.

The others had joined them then, all ready for a fight. Terra scanned their face for little Rowan, the smallest Titan. She was clinging to her sister's cloak as Terra locked eyes with the golden-eyed child, her blue eyes pleading with her. She went to Rowan because she knew how powerful she was, and, even though Raven was older and had more control, she wouldn't help her. Rowan let go of Raven and walked tentatively towards Terra. "I can't help you, but you can," Rowan said, her voice strong and confident. Terra wished she could feel half as strong as the little one's voice.

look here she comes now

bow down and stare in wonder

oh how we love you

no flaws when you're pretending

but now I know she

never was and never will be

you don't know how you've betrayed me

and somehow you've got everybody fooled

She forced her mind to focus, closing her eyes, fighting as hard as she could. She felt a small hand on her hip and realized she wasn't alone. She willed one of the others to get a clue and free Beast Boy. She heard Rowan's voice in her mind, though she couldn't tell how. If you had no control, he would be dead by now. She said. Terra could sense the child's presence in her mind, and, she realized, the child was trying to help her focus. As she closed her eyes again, she could hear Raven's voice, afraid for her sister, should she get in the way.

She heard Rowan's meditative humming and she felt comforted as she felt the little child's magic helping her sever the bonds Slade had on her powers. Now, she said, the rest is up to you, Terra. Terra felt the sweat dripping down her forehead and the tears from her eyes and she willed her powers to turn. And suddenly, she felt as if something in her hands had snapped as her force of will caused her powers to come into her control again. She tried to turn them on herself but her aim wasn't true. Instead, she hit Slade, sending him somewhere she couldn't see.

without the mask where will you hide

can't find yourself lost in your lie

She landed hard on the ground, feeling weak and shaky. She felt Rowan's hand on her shoulders and she felt the shifting of the earth below them. It was Beast Boy she felt next, gently rolling her over and holding her tenderly, looking into her eyes, emerald meeting sapphire.

"You…have to go," she said painfully as she felt Rowan grip her hand. Beast Boy helped her stand and she leaned on him for support. "I can stop the volcano but…" she didn't get to finish her sentence before Beast Boy interrupted her.

"I'm not leaving you."

"Me either," Rowan piped up. Terra lifted Rowan off of the ground and thrust her at Beast Boy, who caught her easily, hoisting her up his hip.

"Get her out of here," Terra ordered sharply, unwilling to allow the little one to get hurt because of her. She wanted her friends out as well. She refused to allow her friends to save her. "Leave," she told Beast Boy, and then, when she saw the look on his face, she added, "but first." She cupped his cheek with her hand and she moved him closer to her, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss that neither was expecting. She pulled away and he immediately pressed his lips to hers again, letting Rowan slide gently from his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as she eased her tongue into his mouth.

I know the truth now

I know who you are

and I don't love you anymore

"I love you," he said.

"No, don't say that. You're not making this any easier."

it never was and never will be

you don't know how you've betrayed me

and somehow you've got everybody fooled

She pulled away to soon and handed him Rowan again, when he tried to kiss her a third time. "Go," she whispered, his hand leaving hers as she moved the rock he was on away from her. Raven and the others gave her one last look before Raven took Rowan, who was squirming to get back to Terra, and place her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"We have to go. Beast Boy please," she pleaded desperately, displaying more emotion in her voice then he had ever heard her use before. Beast Boy nodded, tears in his eyes as he forced himself to turn away.

He heard her yell as Raven and Robin pulled him away.

it never was and never will be

you're not real and you can't save me

Terra: a young woman with extraordinary power.

Terra: A deadly enemy

Terra: A statue of stone

Terra: A Teen Titan, A true friend

somehow now you're everybody's fool 


End file.
